La esperanza, ¿puede morir?
by E.Y.79
Summary: AU — Kara ya no puede, su vida es un infierno y solo ve una opción. Una noche en casa, ¿podrá ayudarla? ¿o sera una tortura? — Mal summary; no lo se, pasa, lee, y comenta si gustas.


Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este one-shot es un _**AU**_.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Tres, la imagen utilizada no es mía, así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá una relación entre **_chicaxchica_**, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : La esperanza, ¿puede morir?**

**Los copos caen, por todos lados, hasta en la chica de acero que había detenido su andar para tomar unos minutos y admirar su ciudad desde arriba. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al momento en enfocar su oído, encontró a su familia compartiendo risas y anécdotas. Dos voces en especial no solo agrandaron su sonrisa, sino, que hicieron correr sus lagrimas.**

_—No te creo._

_—Si, no tengo idea de que paso conmigo pero lo intente._

_—Que bueno que no era una altura peligro._

_—Pues la pila de hojas y lodo amortiguaron la caída._

**Kara, escuchaba atenta, conocía esa historia, aunque algo diferente. Esas risas era una melodía que necesitaba.**

_—¿Desde ahí te volviste cabezota?_

_—Oye._

_—Puedo decir algo._

_—Seguirás insultándome._

_—Yo no haría eso, sabes que bromeo._

_—Lo se. Así que suéltalo._

_—Te amo, Alex Danver, y deseo pasar mas navidades contigo._

_—Yo mucho más, Lena Luthor._

—Niñas, vengan a la mesa.

—Si mamá.

—Eliza, déjame ayudarte.

**Para este momento nuestra super, miraba al cielo con rencor. Apretaba sus puños, mordía sus labio inferior, hacia de todo para no soltar algún quejido que demostrara el dolor que verdaderamente sentía su corazón. Era suficiente estar llorando sobre su ciudad. Apago su super sentido y tomo aire cuando sintió le faltaba.**

—Rao, eres cruel.—Susurro mirando una vez mas el cielo.

—Oye, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto un hombre que portaba un traje similar a la persona que tenia en frente.

—Solo, recordaba mi hogar.—Respondió Kara que no se digno a ver al hombre.

—Yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de Krypton, era un bebe cuando me enviaron a la tierra; pero hay días que ansió en ver a mis padres, hablar con ellos una vez, cara a cara...—Confeso Clark que intento acercarse, pero la rubia solo se alejaba.— Se que desde que te nos vimos, se te has negado a entablar relación con cualquier ser humano, porque no encuentro nada relacionado contigo.—Siguió hablando frenando su intento de acercarse.— Y aun así, te agradezco decidieras ayudar del lado de los buenos; creo que ya viste las decoraciones navideñas, así que quiero invitarte a pasarla con mi esposa, mi familia aquí, y yo, esta fiesta maravillosa; tal vez conocernos, me relates lo que era Kryton y al final de la noche ser una familia pues compartimos un origen.—Finalizo Superman con una sonrisa y con una pose mas relajado.

—Agradezco la oferta.—Dijo la rubia que lo miro unos segundos.—Pero creo que alguien debe cuidar la cuidad para que puedes tener un descanso y vivir esta fecha como cualquiera. Así que tendré que pasar.—Agrego sacando un medallon de un bolsillo oculto en su falda.—Pero este regalo es para ti, es de alguien relacionado contigo. Aceptare la invitación algún otro día. Ve a casa.—Finalizo besando la mejilla de su primo, antes de huir de ahí para atender un incendio.

**El super hombre se quedo helado. No entendía como esa mujer, solo se centraba en trabajar... aun mas que la impulsaba a ayudar a otras cuando nunca dejaba alguien le diera la mano. Y así de la nada le había dado un regalo. Quería saber su nombre, para poder buscar en la pequeña base que tenia quien era. Porque al parecer el medallon pertenecía a su familia, El. Deseaba verla al menos una vez sonreír con honestidad, y no solo cuando ayuda algún niño. Suspiro derrotado y regreso a casa, al menos para la siguiente sí o si, tendría que aceptar. Y es que mentiría si dijera que no quería pasar una navidad tranquilo en casa.**

**Cuando termino miro su traje lleno de ceniza, pero su noche no acabo ahí termino atendiendo un par de robos y un par de asaltantes en un callejón. Suspiro cansada, pero tras una reviso parecía que habría paz por unas horas. Parece que hasta los malos aman y celebran estas fechas. Llego al tejado de L-corp sin pensarlo, se recostó en medio de aquel helipuerto, aunque no pudo evitar reír al pensar que pese a odiar las alturas o volar en general Lena tenia aquella pista.**

—Maldita sea. —Maldijo al cielo.— Porque tenia que perder todo... —Se dijo, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.— Este traje siempre me hizo perder algo... pero esto es el colmo.

**Y te preguntaras, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por que, Kara actuaba como un lobo solitario? ¿por qué parece que nadie la conoce? Bien, esto se remonta unos 8 meses; Alex le llamo tras detener un robo, ir a detener un extraterrestre que estaba causando disturbios. Cuando llego debe admitir que sonó santurrona; pero ese día tenia una cita con Lena y ya tenia la mesa del restaurante, el anillo en su bolsita secreta. El malo era un marciano verde, algo raro, así que intento contactar con J´onn más una palea dio inicio. Pero una oscuridad la invadió. De un momento a otro se hallo en un cuarto oculto, muy adolorida y encadenada. **

—Vaya, vaya, un super a los pies del Luthor mas grande. —Dijo un hombre mientras se acerca a ella.— ¿Qué se siente ser golpeado? —Pregunto agarrando del cabello y estrellar la cara de la rubia con todas sus fuerzas.— Kara Danvers, —al escuchar su nombre se tenso— el juego del gato y ratón, es algo de ti primo y mio; pero señorita reportera se esta involucrando con mi hermana, una humana que no entiende que son un peligro, cucarachas asquerosas que se creen dios, porque tienen poderes. —Siguió hablando con una sonrisa sarcástica; mientras un par de hombres dejaban al mismo ser que entendía había sido una trampa. —Así que haré de tu vida un infierno, por meterte con mi familia, porque siempre arruinan todo. —En eso el mismo par de hombres ,regreso con otra persona a rastras.

—Kal...—Susurro enojada al ver que lo tenia herido.

—Este marciano fue sacado de la "zona fantasma" y esta bajo mi control, así que haré que borre de la mente de todos tu existencia, que algún día estuviste en sus vidas.—Revelo Lex que saco otro pedazo de kriptonita que tenia en una caja de su bolsillo.— Pero se que a ustedes no les afecta, así que veré si con Clark humanizado con kriptonita es afectado... o tendrá que morir. Una cosa, yo no te olvidare —explico activando un par de "audífonos"— así que si te acercas a quien sea de tus conocidos me encargare de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

**Finalizo con un chasquido, para que el par de hombres la empezaran a arrastrar a ella fuera, metiendola en una caja de luz sola. Sus poderes volvieron, pero su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba, y cuando al fin lo hizo, no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera a su primo. Salio en busca de él, y si estaba vivo, cosa que hizo suspirara aliviada. **

—¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué usas un traje igual al mio?—Pregunto aturdido, pues no sabia como había llegado a ciudad nacional. O porque estaba en un almacén.

**Esas preguntas helaron a Kara que resignada, tuvo que mentir. Su corazón se hizo añicos al encontrar a su hermana y a su novia Lena, besándose, celebrando que pronto, después de tres años se casarían.**

—¿Eres de kriptoniana? ¿Quieres que llame a Superman? El es igual a ti.—Dijo Alex que se acerco preocupada la ver cierta ira y dolor en el rostro de la mujer; pero algo en ella sabia que no le haría daño, así que intento dialogar en su mismo idioma al no saber si siquiera sabia donde estaba.

—Mi hermano morirá, cuando vea que hay otro Super, ademas que es una chica.—Dijo Lena arqueando una ceja y con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Kara despego y sin poner freno voló sin rumbo rápido hasta que entre lagrimas vio una isla desierta, donde se dejo caer de su altura esperando que aquello fuera una pesadilla; pero el pequeño cosquilleo que le indico que ya estaba en tierra, solo la llevo a llorar con más fuerza. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, o si quiera en cuantos idiomas o lenguas había estado jurando su odia a Lex, que sabia hacer de la tierra un infierno.**

**Volviendo a su ahora, donde cada día le pesaba llevar esa capa. Sentía asco al verse con su uniforme; no dejaba de ayudar, pero no solía revisar lo que decían de ella, o dirigir mas de cuatro frases a quien sea. Y lo que en otros años era la fecha mas amada por la super era aceite hirviendo en su piel, al ver que ya no tenia nada. Ya no buscaba a Lex o aquel ser que la borro de la existencia, estaba cansada, si ya nadie la recordaba, y la gente no estaba igual de encariñada con ella entonces, ¿podía desaparecer?**

**Sí, quizás solo, esperaría a que terminara el año. Alzo vuelo, pensando en ir a su "departamento", pero se dejo guiar por el canto de su familia. La razón por la cual peleaba con su yo. Y es que algo de lo que no se quejaba era que ninguno de ellos estaba en peligro, o vivían bajo alguna mentira. Eran personas libres una S en el pecho. Si olvidaba que Lex, veía todo. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio en la ventana, observada por muchos ojos que la hicieron sentir humana, como no se permetia desde que empezó a vivir en esta nueva realidad.**

—Hola.—Salido Eliza que se decidió a abrir la ventana.

—Nos volvemos a ver, un gusto ver que eres una buena persona.—Dijo su hermana con una cerveza en la mano.—Aunque sigues siendo antisocial.

—Alex.—Reprocho Lena que movió su mano en forma de saludo, más que nada por nervios pues Kara la observaba fijamente.—Un gusto conocer a Supergirl tan de cerca. Nos alegra que escogieras proteger a ciudad nacional.

—Seria bueno que formaras equipo con nosotros.—Se unió J´onn con una sonrisa amable.

—Vamos chicos, y chicas; algo me dice que la comida fue lo la trajo. Pasa, y toma asiento.—Dijo Winn que estiro una cerveza a la rubia.—Supergirl, te aseguro que la comida de la señora Danvers es un delicia, así que come un plato. Siempre hay para compartir a un amigo.

—Yo... —un ruido de estática la invadió y aun tapandoselos era molesto, así que entro para dejarse caer de rodillas.

—Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?—Pregunto Eliza que corrió a revisarla, pues había aprendido un par de cosas por atender a Clark cuando recién empezó.

_—Escucha bien, hasta yo tengo corazón Kara, mientras no intentes hacer que recuerden o interfieras de más en sus vidas, te dejare pases esta fiesta con ellos, ya que ha de ser difícil para ti, tu gesto de dolor han sido satisfactorios. Así que te perdonare bajo esa condición. Feliz navidad, supergirl.—Fue lo ultimo que escucho._ Hasta ahí pudo notar que tenia a todos con cara de preocupación a su lado.

—Hey, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto Alex mientras la ayudo a pararse.

—Si, solo que mantuve mi atención en todo que me sature de ruido.—Invento algo nerviosa.— Lamento a verlos asustado e interrumpir su fiesta.—Se disculpo tomando vuelo de nuevo.

—Quédate, come con nosotros.—Pidió Lena que tomo la manga de su traje.

—Si, nadie tiene que pasar este día solo.—Secundo Winn que intento de nuevo ofrecer la cerveza a la mujer que en muchas ocasiones le robo el aliento.

—¿Seguros?—Pregunto aterrizando con delicadeza en el piso que alguna vez fue suyo.

—Por favor.—Dijeron todos enseñando una silla para que tomara asiento.

—Gracias.—Dijo sin poder contener las lagrimas, causando en todos los presente el impulso de abrazarla. Algo que hicieron sin dudar.

—Ahora cariño, prueba esta comida, te asegura que no hay nada igual.—Dijo Eliza que quería animar a la chica, y sabia que la comida era algo que animaba a cualquiera.

**_Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca._**

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_Y bueno, navidad esta cerca y una historia tenia que salir. Lo se, no es alegre, y siento corto; pero este es uno de mis trabajos que una vez me entra en la cabeza, no paro de escribir hasta que considere esta finalizado. Reviso algunos detalles y me doy cuenta de lo que escribí. Pero a la hora de hacer esto, entregas un pedazo de tu alma. Así que espero hayas llegado hasta aquí, y si puedes decirme que tal quedo._

_Se que falta para que termine el año, y aun me queda subir algunas cosas, pero me nace decir un par de cosas; espero no te moleste, y si gustas pasar de largo puedes, al cabo el fic termino, entiendo que a veces solo te haces de tiempo para una cosa. Ten una noche excelente y que tu fin de semana no sea tan pesado._

_A lo largo de esta año, empece a hacer fanfics de esta serie; y me alegro ver que mis trabajos los aceptados, muchas gracias. Al final del día es bueno ver que no eres el único con un gusto y/o pasión. Espero que el tiempo, la imaginación y la salud me den para este año poder traer más. Así que espero poder seguir contando con ustedes. No saben cuanto este hobby me ayuda a seguir en pie. Por eso cuando les gusta algo que me lleva su tiempo, me demuestra que no es un día muerto. De lo mas profundo de mi corazón, muchas gracias. Feliz navidad, prospero año nuevo y no voy deseándoles suerte, todo lo contrario se que lograran lo que se propongan, que vas a estar llenos de excito._

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparezco de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. Que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión es importante para mi.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
